User blog:*Kinz*/The Pokémon Mystery Dungeon RP Sign-Ups
Off Topic: You will look at this and you will do it now. I REFUSE TO USE THE ACCENT IN ANY WAY OTHER THAN THE TITLE. DEAL WITH IT. Plot Several children the age of 10 from around the world had all had the worst day of their lives somehow. Maybe a family member died? Maybe their family is fuming at them? Etc... Anyways, they get a fever and soon fall into a coma. When they wake up, they have been turned into Pokemon! They are each visited individually by a strange Pokemon who calls himself Arceus. He says that this world is in peril and that they must team up with others and save it. He says no more, and the kids, now Pokemon, are left to themselves. They don't know how the world is in peril, or what Arceus means by this world. Soon, they find their ways to a friendly little Pokemon town called Firlyn. They seek out the elder of this town, hoping he may explain something. He explains that they woke up on an island called Lochcrystal, which is tiny compared to the main island, Sageden. Sageden is divided into 4 sections; Northpoint, Southborrow, Eastrock, and Westash. The groups were all once united and friendly, who took out trades and worked together. They had planned to build a center for traveling between borders, at the point they all met. However, they feuded about how it would cover up some of the land that was once theirs at the center, and also feuded about which one of the countries would be featured or not. So, they went to war. Former friends have become bitter enemies, towns are being destroyed. This angered the guardian Pokemon of the land, Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina. So, Giratina brought the land into a separate dimension, where Palkia altered space and Dialga altered time, creating a land full of Mystery Dungeons. When one of the former children explain a Pokemon called Arceus told them to save this world, the elder urged them to ride his friend Lapras to to the closest country on Sageden; Westash. He tells them to stop the war as soon as they can. So, they do, also attempting to turn. I can't think of anything better. THAT TOOK A LONG TIME TO WRITE, SO APPRECIATE THE FACT THAT I DID. *'Name:' (First name is required. Last name is optional.) *'Gender:' (Male or female. If they become a genderless Pokemon like Magnemite, list their original gender before they became a Pokemon.) *'Pokemon:' (The Pokemon they turned into. It may be any first-stage Pokemon that is not a legendary. First-stage means it hasn't evolved yet.) *'Appearance:' (You don't have to provide a picture. Just describe a feature on your Pokemon version that existed on your human body, such as Ginji. He had a scar on his forehead as a human and a Torchic. Like, say you were a Pikachu. In real life, your character had an ahoge, as your Pikachu would have an ahoge. Ashachu has many features from his human body.) *'Bio:' (Like, how their day was the worst day ever, and their personality; also include a little bit about themselves.) Filled out form: *'Name:' Connar *'Gender:' Male *'Pokemon:' Larvitar *'Appearance:' A normal Larvitar, but with a little tuft of fur between his eyes and an eyepatch over his right eye. *'Bio:' Connar's father and sister passed away in a car accident. His mother was injured badly, her ribs broken, Connar was lucky enough to have escape with a lost eye. He cried all that night, and laid in bed next to his mother's. He said "I wished I could just stop for awhile...." When he woke up, he was a Larvitar, the face of Arceus towering above him. Connar is rather headstrong and defiant. He doesn't enjoy arguing, but he doesn't enjoy being wrong, either. He loves sweet foods and dislikes dry food. NOW SIGN UP OR I WILL MURDER YOU EDIT: Because Gold people are stupid and don't know how to read other comments, I will tell you that this is in story format. No exceptions. Category:Blog posts